The Apocalypse
by Majin K
Summary: The sequel to The Switched Timelines. Things have been pretty quiet for 2 years after Ibiki's death. But what will happen when a death god shows to ruin all the peace? Minor MajKar and Copazz. Rated T for mild swearing and violence. CANCELLED
1. 2 Years Later

Well, I finally got chapter 1 of this thing finished. I had a nice case of Writer's Block for about a week. Enjoy!

2 years ago, a battle to determine the fate of the planet ensued. One on side, a dimensional hedgehog anthro. On the other side, a dark cat anthro. Two brothers battling one another. One for good, one for evil. The outcome was the hedgehog killing his brother. The planet was safe from the cat's plans. Life seemed to return to normal for the hedgehog and his family. However, just as things are getting good, a new evil rises in place of the cat. Its name is Veral.

We join Majin T. Kedamoki as he lays on board his airship, along with his wife Karmarsi Kedamoki, their 7 year old daughter Rose, a hedgehog as well, and their 2 year old son Jake, a fox. From time to time, in order to kill the boredom, Majin would use his dimentional warp to send himself to earth in order to spar with hsi friend, another hedgehog named Copa Fire. Copa and Kar attempted to help Majin in that battle 2 years ago, but were defeated. Enraged by his brother Ibiki's actions and weilding the Sunpouken, the Dimensional Blade, he was able to kill Ibiki and protect his family and the worlds.

Majin yawns as he sits in front of the control panel of his ship, performing his daily check on the systems. Everything was going ok as always. He gets up and heads to a time chamber, where he stored the 7 time stones, gems of mystical power that can alter the flow of time if used improperly. He was told he would need them in order to prevent the apocalypse from happening, but he didn't at the time. Knowing something might happen again, he decided not to return the stones from their original locations, leaving a few people more than pissed off at him. Namely speaking, Star Knight the Hedgehog: Queen of Bangaamia, the planet his ship orbits, Miles "Tails" Prower; a two-tailed Fox anthro who needed one of the stones for an experiment, and Ezz the rabbit; owner of an electronics store on Bangaamia. He promised them he would return the stones when he used them, but he never did either thing.

"I just wonder.." he thought to himself, "if I was told I'd need them, then why haven't I used them? Maybe my future self was just too weak." he continued to think as he walked out of the room.

He decided to see what little art project Rose and Jake were on. Rose loved to draw pictures, mostly of shiny objects, while Jake liked making clay models. Even though they were doing it for fun, they were quite good at it. Kar and Majin entered Rose in a junior artist competition and she won 2nd place. Jake was too young to enter anything, but it didn't matter to them, as long as he had fun doing what he does. As he walked into the kids' playroom, he saw that Jake had made another model of Kar and Majin together. He smirked and saw that Rose had drawn her dad surrounded by the timestones. She really took a liking to those since he got all 7, but was never allowed to touch one.

On Earth, the Fire family was just as bored. With no evil around, there was usually no action to be had. No fun at all. Well, mostly no fun. The only real fun Copa and Jazz could have is with their 2 year old daughter Katrina. Even Chazz has become bored without anyone challenging to fight.

Elsewhere, a space-time rift is open and showing the two separate families. Someone watches the ones who defeated ibiki, especially the blue and green hedgehog. It's been 2 years since that event, and this person has been plotting since then. Now is his time to strike.


	2. Stormy's Challenge

Majin: Stormy, if this chapter makes you seem a little too evil, I apologize

Stormy: Doesn't matter.

Majin: Ehh..ok then.

Copa: Cool!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Stormy's POV)

It's been 2 years since Veral's partner was killed. I don't know why it happened, we were only trying to make this world better. But I guess it had something to do with a rivalry. All I know is that he's gone and Veral already has another plan to continue our work.

"Stormy," I turned and looked and see it's Veral. "It's time to put the plan into action." he tells me. I guess it's about time we got started. 2 years of doing nothing got pretty boring. "I want you to go with Gigas. Get rid of the one who killed Ibiki."

As I thought, we're getting justice for our fallen ally. Finally. I head over to Gigas' chamber and unleash it and tell it to follow me. I then warped us towards Earth.

(Normal POV)

Just a regular day at the Fire Family house. The Kedamokis stopped by again, Majin mainly wanting to fight Copa and vise-versa. Though they were 8 years apart, Chazz and Rose became good friends. Of course Chazz had friends his age, and he considered Rose as more of a little sister than a friend, but it's just as good. Jazz and Kar talked while Chazz showed off some moves and made Rose laugh. Jake and Katrina were in a play pen together, just playing around with some of their toys.

"10 minutes or the first one to quit. Sound good?" Majin asked Copa as they were getting ready to duke it out again.

"That's what you always go for. Why not up the ante a bit?" Copa replied.

"So what did you have in mind?"

"1 hour. No quitting, no surrender. Good enough for you?"

Majin smirked at this. "Fine, but don't complain when you're sore as hell tomorrow."

The two warped to an unknown location to fight, as they always do. As Stormy approached the house with Gigas, she sensed some kind of force off in another direction. It could possibly be Majin or not. She didn't know, but didn't want to leave at this point. She told Gigas to go off to find the source of the power she sensed, and it left. She approached the Fire Family's house, since there was no way for her to enter Majin's dimension without him. Stormy figured Majin has to be here, if not, she'll wait.

(Kar's POV)

I was still talking with Jazz about our kids, mainly Jake and Katrina because they both got along so well. Then, we heard a crashing sound coming from the main room.

"What on earth was that?" I asked.

We ran into the main room and found the front door had been busted down. When the dust cleared, we saw Stormy standing in the doorway. She didn't look too angry, but you could tell something was on her mind.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Jazz shouted out, clearly ticked off about her door being busted open.

"It's simple really," Stormy began to say. "I'm looking for the one who killed Ibiki. I'm bringing him to justice."

"Majin's not here right now. Even if he was, I wouldn't let you lay a hand on him anyway." I told her.

That made her mad. I don't know what she means by bringing him to justice. She made it seem as if Ibiki was good and Majin was evil. Doesn't matter, I was gonna show her that she was wrong. Jazz took off to go take Jake and Katrina somewhere safe while Chazz did the same for Rose. I stayed behind, knowing I couldn't talk to her about this.

"If you won't tell me where he is, I'll just deal with you first." she said to me. Sigh, I guess there's no reasoning with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Majin: Well, that's really it. I like the way this chapter came out.

Copa: Yeah, so do I.

Stormy: yea it's good.

Majin: heh, thanks.


	3. Kar vs Stormy & A Realization

Majin: Stormy vs Kar is in this chapter. You two ok with that?

Kar: works for me

Stormy: decent

Majin: Cool.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Not wanting to wreck the house even further than it already is, Kar manages to lead Stormy away from it. She runs straight towards an empty field nearly half a mile away.

"Why are you running?" asked Stormy, "Afraid to fight?"

Kar just looked back to make sure she was following. Finally, when they reach the field, she turns around and faces Stormy.

(Kar's POV)

It's been a while since I've been in a fight by myself. From what Majin told me, she's pretty strong, so I better be careful.

"I told you," I said to Stormy, "I'm not going to let you lay a hand on him, even if I have to stop you myself."

"You're an idiot. All I'm doing is getting revenge for Ibiki." she told me. Why she wants revenge for Ibiki I'll never know, but clearly she was working for or with him.

She was tired of waiting, because as soon as she said that, she lunged straight at me at lightning fast speeds! I never saw anyone move like that except for Majin at full speed. I tried to avoid the hit, but she managed to hit me pretty hard in my stomach. Coughing up a little bit of blood, I dropped to the ground, one hand holding my stomach, one on the ground.

(Normal POV)

Stormy looked at Kar who was down on the ground. As she was about to attack again, she realized she couldn't moe her legs. She looked down and saw that the ground around them as well as her legs were frozen. Kar's fainting was merely a ruse. With the one hand she had on the ground, she froze it and Stormy's legs in one swift move. She got up and leaped backwards to put some distance from herself and Stormy.

After putting some distance between them, Kar began saying something in a foreign language while charging up one of her ice attacks. By this point, Stormy had smashed the ice around her legs, freeing herself. Running at full speed would mean losing her balance on the ice, so she took a different approach. Kar had launched a barrage of ice needles towards Stormy. She saw them coming, and pass right by her. Thinking Kar had missed, Stormy jumped towards her to attack. What she didn't see was the ice needles turning around and coming from behind. Being a Cyrokenetic, Kar was able to manipulate the ice needles.

"Look behind you." Kar said to Stormy.

Stormy turned around and saw the needles heading straight for her. She quickly put up a guard and managed to block most of them, the only needles connection were on her arms or legs. She landed and brushed off the needles.

"Wow...she's good." Kar thought to herself.

(Stormy's POV)

Ok, that actually hurt a bit. Time I stepped things up. I can see she's getting another one of her spells ready, I'm not going to let her use it. I think this one should cancel it. I start focusing my power into the palms of my hands and throw them upwards. Dark clouds form, and soon the entire area is being bombarded by lightning strikes.

"This girl's agile," I thought to myself as she was able to avoid getting struck by several lightning bolts. Fortunately for me, the heat from the lightning melted away all the ice. Now I can run at my speed again. With her distracted by the constant lightning strikes, I dashed over to her and landed a few blows that sent her reeling backwards. This is too easy.

She managed to recover pretty quickly, and I felt a stinging pain across my face. I put my hand to my cheek and see that there's blood from what look like claw marks, but her hands are clean. Which means she shot more of those damn needles at me again.

(Normal POV)

Both Kar and Stormy are fairly pissed at each other right now. They both run up to each other and start punching, kicking, and clawing at each other...well Kar was doing the clawing. After a few more minutes of that, they both stopped, exhausted.

"So tell me, where's that blue hedgehog?" Stormy asked her for the 3rd time.

"Why do you even want to kill him anyway?" Kar asks back.

"Simple. He's evil and tried to stop us from cleansing this world."

At that point, Stormy felt a piercing pain in her foot. She winced and looked down, seeing a large ice crystal piercing through from the ground. After a few minutes, Kar removed the ice crystal from Stormy's foot, leaving a nasty hole in it. Thankfully for herself, Stormy has her own healing ability which she then used.

"Why did you let me go?" She asks Kar.

"Because, I know you're mistaken. Majin's not the bad guy here, Ibiki was." Kar replied.

"That's a lie. Ibiki and Veral were both working to help this world. And Majin ruined it by killing Ibiki."

Kar then goes on to explain what had happened 2 years ago, starting with the ruined future, then following to Dark and his siblings being under Ibiki's control and attacking. Then Ibiki himself attacking and knocking out her and Copa, all this time trying to kidnap Rose for his own twisted purposes.

Stormy was speechless after hearing this. She cursed her own mistake for letting Veral talk her into believing they were working for the right purposes. But before she could do anything to help Kar right now, she remembered that she had unleashed the Gigas and sent it towards Majin and Copa's fight, which as always, ended in a draw.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kar: I likey!!! (happy stance)

Majin: Hahahahaha, that's good. What about you, Stormy?

Stormy: Nice, I like it.

Majin: Cool. I'll make the next one...whenever I can. So please review!!


	4. The Gigas

Sorry I took so long to update. I had a minor case of writer's block and I got laid off last week, so I really haven't been thinking straight. So here's chapter 4. No convo between characters this time. Read and Review.

* * *

Stormy explained to Kar about the Gigas, and that she had sent it to another power signal she sensed. It's rather fast for something that huge, and they had to hurry if they wanted to help Majin and Copa deal with it. Majin and Copa on the other hand, decided to play around a bit.

"Hahahaha, what's the problem big guy? Having trouble landing a hit?" Super Majin taunted the Gigas.

"He can't even hit one of us, let alone both." Hyper Copa replied.

The two hedgehogs flew around the Gigas, taunting it and landing quick and pretty harmless attacks. They were merely toying with it. It swung its giant axe around, attempting to hit one of them, with no such luck. It let out a loud roar to show how angry it is.

"Heh, someone's pissed off." Majin said with a smirk. He decided to shut the Gigas up with a well placed spin dash into it's stomach.

The Gigas groaned and slid back a few feet(which is really like several yards since it's so huge) from the impact. Majin flew back out with the same smirk on his face. He glanced over to Copa who looked like he was having the time of his life. The two hedgehogs continued their attacks against Gigas while it tried to hit them with its axe.

"I don't know who sent you, but clearly they don't know who we are." Majin said jokingly. Copa would have laughed too, but the Gigas did something unexpected. It leaned its head up towards Majin and opened its mouth, firing a huge energy beam from it. Majin barely had time to react and avoid it, so instead he put up the best guard he could and managed to block most of the blast.

"What in the hell!?" Copa said shocked.

"Apparently this thing was messing with us as well." Majin replied, looking at Copa, not that he could tell since his pupils had vanished when he turned into his Super form. "Alright then, if it wants to get serious, then let's kick it up a notch."

Meanwhile, Stormy and Kar were rushing towards the battle as quickly as they could.

"The Gigas acts childish to confuse its target before getting serious. If Majin's fighting it, he should be extremely careful" Stormy said.

"Well let's just hope we get there before it does." Kar replied.

They both proceeded forward, unaware that the Gigas had already encountered Majin and Copa.

Back at the battlefield, Majin fired off a wave of flames at the Gigas, only to have it not work. Copa attempted his own elemental attack, launching a mixture of light and ice waves with the same effect.

"Ok, why's this not working?" Copa asked.

"Hell if I know." Majin said.

The Gigas then started moving a lot faster than normal, almost reaching their speed. It first targeted Copa to get him out of the way while it focuses on its main target: Majin. Copa barely had time to react and was hit pretty hard, knocking him out of his Hyper form. He hit the ground pretty hard, still concious but weakened. Majin saw his friend on the ground and looked back at the Gigas. He drew his Flame Brand and got ready to continue his fight.

Elsewhere, a certain death god was watching via a space-time rift.

"Go ahead and show them what you're made of, Gigas. I didn't create you for nothing." Veral said to it. The Gigas heard the message and continued its assault.

Back to the battlefield, Majin flew around the Gigas, avoiding its rapid attacks while looking for an opening. He knew external attacks would be useless against it, so he figured he would try to hit it on the inside. Problem was that the Gigas was moving too quickly for him to get a decent opening. He wasn't able to use his time control either because he never had enough time to charge it up. Right when the Gigas was about to land a powerful attack against Majin, it let out a very loud roar of pain. It looks down to see its right foot with a massive ice crystal piercing through it.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him, you bastard!" Kar shouted out to the Gigas.

"Karma-chan what the hell are you doing here!? Get out of here!" Majin shouted to her.

"No way, this thing wants to kill you, I'm not letting it do that!"

"Stubborn as always" he thought to himself while smirking. At least she managed to give him an opening.

"What're you doing here, traitor?" Copa asked Stormy.

"I screwed up, and I'm trying to fix that mistake." She told him while healing him.

Majin managed to charge up his time control enough to stop time completely. This was the opening he'd been waiting for. He flew down to the Gigas' stomach and impaled it with his Flame Brand and left the sword inside. He flew back up as time resumed. The Gigas let out another roar of pain as the blade pierces its stomach and began to heat up.

"Everyone, get the hell outta here! This thing's gonna blow!" Majin warned everyone as he began charging his Pyrokenesis, moving out of the Gigas reach. Its movement was still sluggish due to the ice crystal. Everyone did as he warned and moved away, Kar on her own, Copa with Stormy's help since she wasn't able to finish the healing. The Gigas tried swinging its axe at them as they escaped, but wasn't able to reach, mainly from the burning of the Flame Brand still stuck inside of its stomach.

"Flame Scatter!" Majin said as he opened his eyes which were lit up in flames. The Flame Brand heated up, glowing a bright orange on the outside. On the inside, flames were bursting out of the blade, piercing every square inch of the Gigas' body, burning it to death from the inside out. Both of its eyes burst open as the flames pushed through, smaller spots on its body also began to burst open with the flames. After a few minutes, the Gigas dropped to the ground, now lifeless. Majin flew down and powered down back to normal as he pulled out the sword and sheathed it.

"That's what you get for interrupting my sparring match. I hope the vultures enjoy feasting on your dead ass." he said to the dead beast. He ran off and eventually caught up with everyone else.

"How did it go?" Copa asked, still leaning on Stormy for support.

"Well, that thing's fodder to the vultures now. So much for our sparring match huh?" he joked.

They both had a good laugh as they made it back to Copa's house.

"Damn it! First Stormy betrays me, now the Gigas was killed!?" shouted a very pissed off Veral. "It seems I have to take matters into my own hands now."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review please. I'm starting to think no one reads this. 


	5. Preparing for Battle

Well, this one's a bit short, boring and dull, but at least it shows how everyone is handling this situation. Read and review please.

* * *

"What in the hell was that thing anyway?" Copa asked 

"How should I know? All I could tell is that it was being controlled, but from where I don't know." Majin answered. He then grinned at this.

"What's so funny!? That thing tried to kill us!"

"That's what's funny. Looks like we finally got something to kill the boredom around here."

Copa realized this and grinned as well. With someone trying to kill them, things were about to get a lot more exciting for them. For Kar and Jazz however, they didn't like the fact that someone was going to try and kill their husbands again. This led to a good talking to, which they both disregarded after Copa promised Jazz he'd be alive and well through all of this and Majin promised Kar she could help.

A few days later...

They all waited, wondering if and when this new enemy would strike. As they waited, Majin and Kar felt it would be safe if they had returned home, since the enemy seems to be after Majin more than Copa. They got Jake and Rose, and warped back to their dimension, and onto their airship. Stormy had explained to them that the beast they fought was called a Gigas, a divine beast that can only be tamed by someone with the strength of a god. She also mentioned that the person who sent her and the Gigas after them was indeed a Death God named Veral. However, most of the time she had seen Veral, he was covered by darkness, and was unable to provied a description.

"Looks like we may end up using these after all." Majin said to Kar about the Time Stones.

"Indeed." she replied.

(Majin's POV)

"So, guess the fight's not over yet," I thought to myself. A Death God of all people is trying to kill me. Oh well, I've had worse. Somehow, I was able to learn the very same technique Ibiki used against me, the Inseiaida. That was a surprise for me, considering what he told me, that it only occurs once every hundred generations. I haven't exactly mastered it yet, it still drains me each time I use it, so I've decided not to use it unless I absolutely have to. My thoughts about the upcoming fight soon shifted to that of Rose and Jake. The thought of them growing up without parents just killed me. I made a vow to come out of this battle alive with Karma-chan, no matter what happens.

"We have to make sure we win this battle, Karma-chan. No matter what happens, promise me you'll do what it takes to survive." I said to her in a very concerned voice.

She nodded and replied back to me, "Of course. I'll be there for you, and our kids."

Those were the words I wanted to hear. I took a look at the Time Stones again, wondering if they've had any change in their power since the first time I used them, roughly 15 years ago. That was when Omega Doom and Golden Echidna were around. Going Hyper and teaming up with the future version of Chazz, I was able to beat them, but I was completely wiped out. I've trained a lot since then, building my stamina as well as my strength.

"Who is Veral?" I asked myself. A Death God, that's all I know. Judging by the name, he's most likely the kind of god that controls life and death.

(Normal POV)

They slept peacefully that night, unaware that Veral was still watching their every move.

"Time Stones?" Veral thought to himself, "just what are those things anyway?"

His plan was almost complete, however, without Stormy to aid him, it only meant that it would take longer than he expected. As the night progressed, he continued his work, getting things ready for his attack. He brandished his sword, the Chi no hono, or Bloody Flame. By the name alone, you can tell this is a sword that controls flames. Veral was going to use this to his advantage during the upcoming battle. Little did he know, Majin was also a Pyrokinetic who used his own fiery sword, the Flame Brand.

* * *

(yawns) Sorry about that, I just dislike making non-action scenes. I think I might have a fight scene in the next chapter. If not, then at least a confrontation. So leave a review damn it! 


	6. Cancelled

Sorry to say this is not a real update. In fact, I'm cancelling this fic. Sorry guys. Due to a crapload of things that happened on Smackjeeves, and writer's block, I'm canceling The Apocalypse. Sorry to those who wanted to see the ending, but I'm not bringing it back. This does however, give me time to work on my comics and War Torn.


End file.
